The Penguins of Madagascar:Snake Poison
by Bryan5hu
Summary: The penguins must face a new threat with poisonous fangs...
1. HQ life

One morning , The penguins are doing random activities,Private is reading a Lunacorn comic book.

Private:[giggles]

And Rico watches Kowalski along with Skipper as he creates an invention.

Skipper:is it guaranteed safe Kowalski ?

Kowalski:of course skipper.

Skipper: Still, I WILL SPYING AT YOU!

Kowalski:Relax Skipper,your now more like Special agent Buck Rockgut.

Skipper:what?as paranoid as him? Of course not

Suddenly Marlene appeared , looking shocked and the penguins do their defense pose

Marlene:Guys!

Skipper: EMERGENCY!Kowalski!Analysis !

Kowalski:It looks like Marlene had been chased by giant Mutated,Shak fin soup eating Crab

Skipper:That Blowhole must have did it!after he the evil spirit guides!

Private:He once noted that he hates shark

Skipper:That's the point Private.

Rico:Yeah!

Marlene:No,guys ! it's no giant crab it's…it's….. TURN ON THE TV!

Rico spits a remote control an presses a red the TV Chuck Charles the reporter is at the amazon river.

Chuck:(on the TV) This Chuck Charles live at the amazon there is reported 2 documenters are attacked by a King Cobra. Scientist says that it swam from the river nile into was said that it will reach Manhattan at 2 is Chuck Charles saying I'm afraid of snakes (hiss) AAAAHHH!.

Skipper:Men! Remember when we try to bust out Savio?

Other Penguins : yessss?

Skipper:we can't repeat that again shall we?what'll we need is a new plan.


	2. Serpent Traps

The penguins made a meeting in the food court with Mason,Phil,King Julien,Maurice,Mort,Joey,Roy,Pinky,flicky(a parrot) and a humbolt penguin (also a secret agent and trainer for the 4 agents) named Dennis.

Skipper:now as we know that something is coming and poisonous as never before..

Kowalski: (cutting skipper) not really Skipper,we met Barry the poison dart frog

Skipper : can you shut up Kowalski! And he is just a little guy unlike the slithering new threat!

Julien:ha!i can defeat that creature! I'm the BM!

Mort:(hugs julien's feet)king Julien's a ButterMan!

Julien:yes mort,but….. NOT THE FEET!(kicks mort)

Kowalski: Julien,even if you butter that snake it still has an ability to spit poison to your…DOOM!

Everyone: (frustrated)oooooooohhhh!

Skipper : now, trap 1 is butter line!trap 2 is kungfu bunnies!trap 3 is Monkey maniac…

Mason: (while Phil handsigns) we are not monkeys! We are chimps and we're not maniacs!

Skipper:what ever!and trap 4 is penguin..

Julien:Lemur Smackdown!

Every stares at him including his subjects.

Maurice:King?are you sure we don't have weapons.

Roy:yeah!are you sure buddy boy?

Skipper:it's up to you ringtail!(sighs annoyedly) now trap 5 penguin commando now go!go!go!

Everyone exits the scene

**Will the zoo animals succeed to create the traps in time? and will that stop serpent?find out at the next chapter!**


	3. Tricky Traps

Rico is seen spitting butter and Private using a sponge making a thick line between the zoo in the petting zoo, Skipper is training the bunnies as Pinky,Maurice and Burt hangs hard and Phil hunts banana peels to throw along with Bada and ,roy,Leonard ,Doris(yes! The dolphin) and Joey prepare logs to roll prepares dynamites and TNTs. Along with Flicky and of course Mort is Hugging Julien's feet when he is relaxing and get kicked again.

Julien:Mort!why do you always do this!

Mort:Because your feet are warm.

Skipper:Ringtail!you said you will do the trap.

Julien:relax,silly penguin I know what to do!

Skipper; (sighs)

that night the snake ,using echolocation locates it and hav datas

Doris:Name:Mesha,traits,scar in the back .status,un trapped

Skipper; good job sister!now what we'll do is survey from the save areas

The snake smartly spits poison to a hanging rock crashing to a tree where fred passes it

Private:it escaped trap 1!oopss(covers beak).

The cobra locates Private and Rico and spits poison to of dying,they both are just immobilized for some immobilezed the bunnies too the logs are realased but accidentally hits burt and and Flicky flees ,Bing and phil are makes an escape with Roy and Leonard.

Joey:Joey don't like spitty will break you like a piece of hay!

Mesha;if you can (spits poison).

It heads to the remaining animals including the penguins

**What will happen to the penguins and Julien?read the nake chapter!**


End file.
